


Sam and the Last Unicorn

by necroandroid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Self Prompt, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, Unicorns, author projects heavily on to Sam Winchester, oh yeah and Dean is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroandroid/pseuds/necroandroid
Summary: For years of his life Sam saw himself as unpure and unworthy of redemption. That starts to change when he gets undeniable proof he is pure of heart.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Sam and the Last Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is an INCREDIBLY self indulgent fic (and in my opinion kinda ooc) but just go with it okay. Sam deserves this and so do I. Also this not beta'd so please forgive grammatical errors!

This is pointless.

That was the singular thought running through Sam's head as he stomped through the woods, narrowly avoiding cracking a tree branch to avoid disturbing the eerie silence that blanketed the forrest. He hadn't seen Dean in a solid 2 hours, though he sends him regular 20 min text check ups and reminders that this in pointless. His brother responds with a thumbs up emoji. Sam also narrowly avoids chucking his phone at the nearest tree.

Many hours ago, Sam had been in their nice, warm bunker enjoying a comfortable rereading on Peter S. Beagle's _The Last Unicorn_. Halfway through his relaxing afternoon had been shattered by Dean claiming he'd found them a hunt and to get packed. Any and all questions were completely rebuffed, leaving Sam nothing short of absolutely pissed off and cranky. He'd just been getting to the really good part too!

Once they got to this incredibly unnerving yet serene forrest, Dean had given a sliver of detail; "Stay on the lookout for somethin' big and white, Sammy." Real fucking vague, Dean. And Sam had said as such, accompanied by a bitch face, but the eldest just smiled and ignored him. Sam had half a mind to shoot him while his back was turned. May Aphrodite give him strength.

Back to the mission at large, the sun was starting to go down and Sam had yet to see anything white or large, let alone in tandem. His stomach growled, his head was achey, and he had half a mind to just lay in the fucking mud until Dean inevitability finds him and kicks his ribs until he gets up. Angrily fishing his phone out of his pocket again, he starts fumbling to compose another thinly veiled death threat to his brother when he hears a twig snap behind him. Spinning rapidly in the direction of the sound he holds his taurus up and at the ready. But then he freezes.

He sees it; something very large and very much white. He's lost in wonder, not even noticing as he drops his gun. His eyes begin to water and overfill, and he can't tell if he's begun to laugh or sob.

Before his very eyes is a unicorn, who might even suggest the possible _last_ unicorn. Sam dares to hope not.

His feet are moving without his permission, carrying him towards the majesty before him. distantly he can hear his phone ring but it lays forgotten on the forrest floor with his weapon. For all Sam is aware it is just him and the unicorn in the world, nothing else matters. Tentatively, he reaches out a hand once he gets close enough and to his shock and delight the creature nudges it's nose toward his palm. He's truly sobbing now, smiling and losing any compsure he may have once claimed to had.

But, slowly the moment turns maudlin. Sam closes the gap between him and the legend and wraps his arms around it's neck, sobbing as he nuzzles into it's fur. "Where have you been? Damn you! Where have you been!" he cries to the unicorn, burying his face deeper. "And where were you twenty years ago? Ten years ago? Where were you when I was new? When I was one of those innocent young maidens you always come to? How dare you! How dare you come to me now, when I am this!" he quotes Molly Grue, the character he always related to most in the books, as well as the Last Unicorn herself.

"I'm here now." he hears in a voice he doesn't recognize. he gasps, whipping his head around to find the source before he belatedly realizes the voice came from inside his own head. He stares at the unicorn in amazement, fumbling for words. "Y-you can speak?" he croaks, hands burying deeper in the beasts fur, "Of course you can talk, you're magic."

Distantly, he hears the snapping of twigs and crunch of leaves behind him, as well as his name. "Sam! Sammy where are you?" Dean bellows, and Sam almost wants to ignore him and keep this moment all to himself. But that isn't fair, so with a rough voice he yells back, "Over here!" 

Dean finds him in no time, almost making Sam think he picked up a teleportation trick from Cas or something, but his brother has always been speedy when he thought Sam was in danger. "I tried callin' you, man, what the he—" he's cut off, frozen just like Sam was when he first saw the unicorn. "You... You found it." he gasped, eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas.

Sam tore a hand away from the unicorn to wave his brother over, and Dean hesitated only slightly before making his way over and reverently brushing his hand through the beast's mane. "Ain't it somethin', Sammy?" he whispers, eyes still glued to legend in front of them. "Sure is." Sam chokes back, voice cracking as the tears flow freely once more but Sam's not sure they ever really stopped. And then, the unicorn itself speaks once more.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Two of the purest men I have ever known. For all the kindness you show others, you leave very little for yourselves. Let my presence before you be a lesson; your hearts remain pure no matter what trials and tribulations you may face."

The beast bows it's head, and the brothers bow back in reverence, Sam fighting the urge to get down on his knees to do so. It rises and slowly walks off as a cloud of heavy mist rolls through, and once the mist has past the unicorn is gone; no trace or trail of evidence to even signal it's existence. But the brothers knew what they had seen was real.

"I told you, Sammy. I told you that you aren't a lost cause." Dean said, throwing his arm over the younger. Sam quickly wiped his eyes and smiled widely, laughing truly for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right, D." 


End file.
